gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Field Trip (Part 10)
Plot The three sob over the lifeless body of Darwin Watterson. Gumball remembers back to when he first got him as a simple pet gold fish. He remembers the remarkable day when he grew legs and learned to talk. And he also remembers all the important life lessons he has learned him and all their adventures together. But while they are were crying, Penny remembered something. She took CPR classes when she was 10, and maybe this could save Darwin yet. Meanwhile up in heaven, Darwin is getting in and gave St. Peter his student ID to get in. They then showed him to his house and other places in heaven. Darwin immediately turns on the TV and goes to the "Earth" channel. But what he saw made him drop his mouth open and the remote. He saw on TV, Gumball, Anais, Penny, and his dead body on the floor. This then made him remember what happened earlier. Back on Earth, Penny then over to Darwin and started giving him chest compressions. Darwin was liking what Penny was doing to him. She then started doing mouth to mouth contact. Gumball appreciated of how Penny was saving his friend but partly resents because it looks Penny doesn't want him to get married. She does this for a few minutes until they can feel a heartbeat. Back in heaven, an angel came into Darwin's house and told him to go back to Earth. Darwin accepts and gets out past the golden gates. And his soul slowly floats back down to Earth. He can once again see the Bizarro's entrance as he goes underground. He still remembers what Gumball did to him, but when he gets back he' going to pretend like he doesn't remember it. He then entered the body and he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he sees are Penny's face. Gumball then apologizes for what he did, but Darwin pretended he doesn't know what he's talking about. But he also feels a lot of pain from the burns and screams loudly. They then get past the fence and back to the fountain, by then, everyone's here as it's time to leave. The security team then arrives to arrest them so they run to the bus. And they speed out of the parking lot. When they feel safe, a few police cars tell them to pull over. Miss Simian then commands Rocky to speed away from them. They speed across the highway until they get to Pennsylvania, the police cars from all the communities stop on the border, assuming it's Pennsylvania's problem now. Everyone on the bus cheers, but Miss Simian tells them to shut up as they have a long way home. The End Epilogue Four months later, Miss Simian goes to her mail box, and she finds a hotel bill. She opens it and finds out the bill is $10,000 since they forgot to check out from the police chase. And she screams loudly. Reception The Field Trip has been given mixed to positive reviews. The Fanfiction Critic gave it an almost perfect review of 9.9 out of 10, saying that "the main point of the plot is beautifully written, the cast can get a lot of people along with a lot of characterization, and this fanfiction is overall fantastic." The Journalistic Reviewer, however, gave The Field Trip a less favorable verdict of 5.5 out of 10. The Journalistic Reviewer says that "Obviously, the story has major flaws." Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Fanfiction Finales